The Imoossible - a sherlolly fanfiction
by sherlyshezzasherlock
Summary: when the dead waken again , sherlock , john and molly are on their own , this draws molly and sherlock closer than before.
1. Chapter 1

okay so this is my first sherlolly fanfic and English isn't my first language sooo ... point out any mistake that I will avoid in the future :)

.

.

.

.

Molly held her breath , she was constantly sweating as she leant against the door to keep it shut. Molly opened it just a crack and peeked her head round , "oh god , its just not possible it isn't " her statement was answered by a low groan "its not " .

**_a hour earlier_**

Molly was just doing her usual work at the morgue, looking at bodies , examining wounds when a body was brought in with a distraught family following behind , she sighed to Sherlock as he strode through the door with john walking behind " same as the last , mauled but by what ? its unknown ?" he looked puzzled " well ... um... I don't know " John stood behind him laughing , Sherlock bloody Holmes doesn't know the answer , well that's a knew one he thought to himself, Sherlock scowled at John " John i do not see why you laugh for you also , are clueless , unless you know the answer then shut up " this caused John to snicker under his breath. Sherlock grabbed his coat and called John after him as he walked away , Sherlock hated not knowing , in fact he despised it.

Molly resumed to looking at the wound when the hand reached up and grabbed her wrist. Shock filled every corner of her as she struggled to free herself from the grip , the hand went limp and molly ran into the small cupboard room just in time because the body slowly began to shuffle toward the door. this is where she is now , wondering how this is possible ? and most important , what to do. Her hands fumble in her pockets and pull out her phone , Molly hurriedly taps to call , but who ? she could call 999 but she would get arrested for wasting police time though she wasn't , lestrade was on holiday there was one option , Sherlock.

instead of ringing she texted him ' get to St. Bart's now ! bring a gun , could be dangerous ' . mollys breath was quickening as she waited , surely he wouldn't just ditch her , even if she didn't count to him , he wouldn't do that. her hope was running out fast as the minutes passed soon turning to hours , oh god why wont he come ? as molly begins to panic when the doors swing open and she hears Sherlock shout " molly , what the hell is that ? " a ear-splitting gun shot fills the morgue and molly sighs with relief, she stumbles out the door " I-it just started moving , I don't understand it ju-just " she was stuttering now and didn't know what to say, all she could remember about what happened next is sherlock grabs her and pulls her into a warm embrace , butterflies fill molly's stomach as he holds he close.

John stood at the door , mouth ajar , in shock. He didn't know what was more surprising , the fact that a dead man just started moving or Sherlock Holmes was _comforting_ molly and not being rude ! Sherlock gently let go and pulled over a chair for the very distraught but love-struck molly " tell me _exactly _what happened with the man thing " his tone was soft and gentle yet had a hint of urgency about it " I need to know the same about where are the other bodies who died the same " he glanced down at the bloody man on the floor and noticed his finger twitch , or he was just very conscious about the happenings , not sure which was true Sherlock sent another three bullets into the supposedly dead corpse. Molly slowly explained what happened and a thousand thoughts crossed Sherlock's mind , when the story was finished john spoke for the first time " so , what's the perfectly logical and reasonable reason for this then Sherlock ? " Sherlock scowled at him " the impossible , that's what's happening "

.

,

.

.

really short I know but I am in a hurry so I will update soon 3

Abby xxx


	2. Chapter 2

so sorry about the shortness of my last chapter I promise this one is longer

yay !

.

.

.

john ran home , he needed to get to Mary because only god knows how fast this thing is spreading and the last thing he wanted to lose the one who had claimed his heart , the one who he could trust no matter what secrets she had kept. when he reach the house the door was smashed into the crimson carpet , a light trail of blood snaked up the stairs , to the bathroom. Her face had been clawed at and the same with her arms and legs, a small trickle of blood ran across her forehead then mixing with the tears in which must have been shed during her fight. " oh god , Mary I-I was gone , half a hour " tears stained johns cheeks and his words were choked in his mouth , refusing to leave. A rough hand grabbing his what snapped John back to reality , his wife , no no ,this _creature_ closed in on him slowly giving him time to grab his gun.

it could have been finished there , john could pull the trigger and lets the bullet fly into its non beating heart , he could of watched the remaining blood pour from the torn skin as the monster collapsed but it wasn't a monster instead his wife. Mary Watson. with whom he made his wedding vows , _in sickness and health ,_ the words echo around Johns head , _til death do we part ,_ til death do we part , but death would take her yet , not in his hands. John swiftly pushed her out of the way and ran , out of the door and to his car, the corpse followed no pulse or heartbeat yet wholly alive but wanting one thing , blood. his car sped down all streets getting stares and screams from passers by , not at him but at his follower. John sprinted into bakers street and barricading the door with a coat- stand " Mrs Hudson upstairs now " John shouted round her door hastily " oh john how lovely ! I was just about to call you because Sherlock wont let me in he's thinking " Mrs Hudson rolled her eyes not looking or listening at john " Mrs Hudson if you value your life I would go upstairs " she gasped at johns tone " now young man no need for- " john cut her of with a low growl " _now "._

As John , Sherlock and Mrs Hudson waited in the flat you could cut the tension with a knife , the only sounds where of the feminine but now disorientated groan from Mary clawing at the door , John was clearly in pain and even Sherlock knew that this should break him , yet it didn't , he stood strong with Sherlock both of them with guns at the door, the banging and clawing increased and soon the door was ripped of its hinges "oh God ! " Mrs Hudson gaped with her mouth ajar at what Mary had become and she now was joined by the couple from 221C. Sherlock's hands were shaking, even though he may not been known to have feelings everyone , even john , knew it wasn't true. He glanced at John and wondered how he stayed so calm? Sherlock knew he had handled a gun many a time but it was at his wife ! well what was left of her anyway.

for the first time in hours Mrs Hudson spoke up " Sherlock , John go " her voice was rid of all emotion as she pointed to the window " You both have lives ahead of you I am old , go now , to Molly she needs your help more than I do so go now " she sighed and just about smiled as a hand gripped her hair to pull her down , Sherlock's stomach sunk , the only woman to ever put up with him just gave herself up to let the worlds most rude and arrogant man live. He just managed to mouth a thank you at he before he was pulled out the window with john.

Molly sat in front of her T.V , her cat toby lay curled below her feet on a blanket that lay draped on her slight frame. when she turned to the BBC new there was a solemn looking reporter outside of a bashed up 221B bakers street blood decorated the floor like a child scribbling on a page , they played footage of john and Sherlock jumped from the window as what looked like Mary and a old couple _mauled_ Mrs Hudson. All four of them looked rather like the body that grabbed her and the scary truth hit her. When Sherlock made his predictions at the morgue she didn't believe him but a small part of her had been nagging saying Sherlock is never wrong. As Molly thoughts begin to take over a loud crash brings her back , she looks up to see john in her door way followed by Sherlock " was it _really_ necessary to-" john interrupts her in mid sentence " I do suppose I could've knocked but I didn't , we need to stay here a couple of days " he laughs a little " yeah I really should have knocked "

while john tries to fit the door in place and explain everything to molly , Sherlock deals with the biggest challenge yet , Toby - molly's cat !although Sherlock pushes him away several times he comes back to claw , pull and scratch Sherlock's clothes and skin. " molly ... can you move this thing " he stares at the cat " I think it broke in " he says this so serious causing molly to laugh , even john is smirking at him from the door " what ? " he whines as the cat continues to claw at him.

the hours slowly draw by and there are no more signs of paranormal activity , people outside do their business as usual. When night draws near there still being no signs of danger they all decide its over " nothing new has happened and no news reports , what now ? " john is the first to break the heavy silence and molly reply's from her place on the couch "sleep"

**_a couple hours later (Sherlock's dream )_**

_his blood was pumping through his body as they ran round corners and through doors , the warehouse was like a maze. Sherlock could feel molly's palms sweating against his as she gripped onto him like Sherlock was the only thing keeping her alive. Sherlock was sprinting through passages and hallways making sure to keep his hand round mollys , groans come from every corner , the groans of the dead waking to take revenge on those still living. As he glances behind him because he feels the loss of molly's hand he see's her cold dead body staggering after him followed by john , mary and Mrs Hudson. they all only emit groans while molly screams his name , not any scream , a high pitched blood-curdling scream. the cold hands of his dead friends grip him and his brithers words echo round his head ' all lives end , all hearts are broken , caring is __**not**__ a adavantage '_

Sherlock's eyes flew open , sweat coated his skin and his hands wouldn't stop shaking. Sherlock spun around to take in his surroundings , molly's flat with john lay in a arm chair and molly in her room. A loud sigh escaped his lips , unsure of what to do he walked into the kitchen for water. Sherlock ruffled his hair feeling how damp it was , there was a strange scratching at his leg and a pair luminous yellow eyes staring at him " go away cat " Sherlock mumbled pushing the cat away with his foot just causing toby to parade round the flat meowing really loud " right okay I get it , now shut up ! " Sherlock whispered at toby " I said**_ shut up_** ". molly stumbled round the door " what now toby , people are trying to sleep ! " molly picked him up making him hiss at Sherlock " oh god Sherlock , hi ! " a light blush crept along her cheeks as he smiled at her , surely this wasn't genuine for he was Sherlock Holmes the sociopath with no apparent feelings , the man who didn't show emotion and was nothing but rude to her. " urm molly ? " Sherlock's voice was soft and gentle , there was laughter in his voice " oh yeah , what , ? " he earned more laughing from the detective.

john listened from his chair , he knew Sherlock wasn't all he said he was and he knew for a _fact_ he had secret feelings deep down in his heart. John heard them laughing quietly in the kitchen which set a smile on his face , molly was a sweet girl and deserved someone nice , his thoughts suddenly flew to Mary , his _wife_ , the smile quickly evaporated as images of the mangled body flashed round his head. He watched as her smile slowly dropped and Marys eyes went dead , as gashes opened themselves all around her body releasing small streams of blood flowing. Her laugh turned to a low painful groan causing john to grimace. it was his fault , all of it because he left her on her own , anything could happen! '_stupid , stupid john ! '_ he cursed under his breath. He knew he should have stayed but she told him to go , her exact words were _" don't you worry john , me and the little one will be fine "_

The baby ! Not only had john lost his wife but also his unborn child. His thoughts were making his stomach churn when the death of the baby was on his guilt list , Mary , His unborn child and Mrs Hudson. His palms were sweating

, how he will miss them all.

NEW chapter ! its up late because i am a noob at this and dont know how to upload *derp face *

Abby xxx


End file.
